


Conspirators

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Codependency, Dubious Morality, Kissing, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, My Moral Compass Is "What Do I Need To Do To Protect You?", Politics, Sibling Incest, Vignette, mentioned minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Auguste and Laurent, kissing and talking politics in bed.
Relationships: Auguste/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Conspirators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



Their public morning ritual is always the same.

„Good morning, your majesty,” Laurent says, kissing his older brother’s extended right hand.

“Good morning, my beloved younger brother,” Auguste replies, kissing his younger brother on the right cheek.

Their private morning ritual is obscene in its perverse similarity to the public faces of the king and the prince.

“Good morning, Auguste,” Laurent, always the early riser, wakes up Auguste with a kiss on the lips.

“Morning, Laurent,” Auguste replies, returning and deepening the kiss.

They have to wake up before dawn, so that the servants find each of them in their proper chambers, fortunately linked by a secret corridor. But this time, Laurent breaks the kiss earlier than he needs to.

“Have you decided what to do with Kastor’s letter?” he asks Auguste with a serious expression.

Auguste sighs.

“Well, definitely not agree to his arrogant proposal of him returning Delfeur if we help with his coup d’etat,” Auguste replies, “I have yet not decided whether to rat Kastor out to Theomedes or to use the letter as blackmail material.”

“I’d suggest assassinating Kastor as soon as possible,” Laurent replies, “That man is too dangerous to play with, and an international incident that would grow out of him being outed as a traitor can too easily be spun against Vere. I can send Nicaise to poison him.”

“Aren’t you a little too hard on the boy?” Auguste asks, “He’s just fourteen.”

“I was thirteen when we plotted the murder of our uncle, “ Laurent reminds him, “And Nicaise is more jaded than I’ve been at his age.”

“I know, but if it got out that the king of Vere had sent an assassin to kill the bastard prince of Akielos, that would mean certain war, and we wouldn’t have the political advantage of being in the position of a victim,” Auguste replies, “I know you believe in Nicaise, but we simply cannot risk him being caught.”

“How about addressing Damianos, then?” Laurent asks.

Auguste blinks twice. He takes a moment to comprehend what Laurent is talking about.

“The prince who has nearly killed me? Do you really want to conspire with him?” Auguste asks.

“My spies say that the prince is hot blooded and as naïve as he is a military genius,” Laurent explains, “He’d be easy to convince of us telling the truth, especially if presented the letter.”

He stops for a moment.

“Doubly so if the letter is presented by a handsome prince,” he finishes.

Auguste blushes.

“Are you serious?” he asks.

“To protect you, I’ll do anything,” Laurent states matter of factly.

“And I, as your king, forbid you from seducing political rivals,” Auguste says and Laurent chuckles in reply.

“Are you jealous, Augu?” he teases his brother.

“When it comes to you, always,” Auguste replies and pulls Laurent back into another kiss.

This time the kiss lasts long, and Auguste has to break it before it leads to something more.

“Still,” he continues the topic, “Getting Damianos as an ally would be amazing, and the man would trust us more if we uncovered a conspiracy against him and his father.”

He smiles wildly.

“Let’s invite him to the summer solistice celebrations! There’s no way he’d deny so much food, alcohol and sex.”

“He’s simple minded sometimes,” Laurent agrees, “I’ll write the invitation. I’m sorry, brother, but we cannot risk you making a political blunder.”

Auguste chuckles.

“I guess it’s time to get up and pretend we haven’t seen each other since the supper,” he suggests.

“As always,” Laurent replies, standing up from the royal bed and walking toward the entrance to the secret corridor.

“See you again at breakfast, brother,” Laurent stops at the entrance and says goodbye to his brother.


End file.
